Alone No More
by Jasmine Melody
Summary: One-Shot Warning: Sarah finds out from Hoggle that Jareth is being forced into an unwanted marriage. What does she do? She goes to get HER man. LEMON WARNING!


A/N WARNING Major lemon! Hope you like this one-shot. Please review/please review...REVIEW! Good or bad I don't care just tell me what you think!

Anyway I don't own the Labyrinth nor do I own the song _Anna Blue_ so alone.

* * *

Sarah gazed at her reflection in the mirror and frowned for the fourth time. She looked perfect she knew. The twenty-two year old was stunning in her evening gown. The gown was a dark forest green with gold lining; its sleeves fell off the shoulder and were floor length with a medieval flare to it. Lacing up the front and sides, it showed a slight amount skin. It also fit like a glove.

Sarah looked her reflection and saw a woman with dark full ruby red lips, flawless soft porcelain skin and rich dark chocolate hair with wild curls pulled high on her head and some framing her heart shaped face. Dangling gold earrings and her amulet completed the look.

Yes, she decided. She was ready for the masquerade ball. Her emerald eyes took on a dreamy quality as she remembered her first masquerade and her first dance... with him. She sighed and shook her head. Now was not the time for reminiscing, she had very little time. This ball was not the same. It was an annual thing that her father's firm did every year, not a ball in a magical land with a mystical king who made her weak at the knees.

This year, however, her father decided that she needed to be set up with a date. "High time you started dating, young lady. You're too pretty to be alone," his words exactly. She snorted. If her father only knew that she had no need for fix ups. She could have a king if she wanted. Which she did and would soon if she could just find a way to tell her parents about him without getting locked in the loony bin.

She smiled softly at the thought of her king. It had been seven years and he never left her thoughts. Well, how could she forget him, what with the mysterious flowers and peaches showing up every day on her vanity table, a crystal rose on her pillow for her sweet sixteenth birthday, then there was one of his crystal balls for her eighteenth birthday. She woke up that morning with it under her pillow. The crystal would play their song. She sleeps by it at night as a lullaby. Lastly, there was the golden pendent identical to his around her neck when she woke up for her twenty-first birthday. She was wearing that now. It all showed that he loved her and that all she had to do was call.

Checking herself one last time in the mirror, she whispered softly, "Hoggle, I need you."

She watched as her reflection rippled and a hand appeared through it. Taking the hand gently, she helped the small dwarf through the mirror and down onto the floor.

"I really need to get a full length mirror," she chuckled lightly.

Hoggle would have grunted in agreement but he was frozen in shock at the sight of the goddess in front of him. _If Jareth could see her..._The dwarf grinned wickedly as a plan formed in his head.

Sarah shuffled her feet nervously at the grin she was getting from her friend. "Hoggle... What do you think? Do I look okay?"

Hoggle snapped out his planning to see his friend on the verge of crying, "Hey now, none of that!" He exclaimed, "You look gorgeous. I was just thinking about how Jareth would react to seeing you like this."

Sarah smiled at her best friend's words. They helped a lot with her self-confidence. She knew that Hoggle would be completely honest with her.

"So where are you off to look'n like that?"

She groaned at the question.

"My father is insisted on setting me up with his president's son. I'm to be nice and polite," she growled in frustration. "I wish Jareth were going to be there to save me from being bored out of my mind."

Grinning, Hoggle wagged his fingers at her, "You should know by now the power of words!"

Sarah laughed and grinned impishly, "Why do you think I said it." She sobered up at with a thought, "He won't be there though."

Hoggle watched as her eyes grew sad.

"Sarah..."

Sarah looked curiously at Hoggle's face... "What is it?"

"Ummm... You love Jareth, right?"

Sarah blushed, of course she did but to voice it out loud... "Yes... I do but..."

"Good, then forget the ball! You need to come back with me to save him." Hoggle grinned at the thought of the rat owing him big for saving his hide.

Sarah gasped and quickly grabbed Hoggle's shoulders and shook him slightly, "What's wrong with Jareth?" She growled.

Hoggle gulped suddenly afraid. Maybe he should have told her sooner. "The High King Oberon has decided that Jareth is to marry today in two hours. He is pissed, but an order is an ord..." Hoggle stumbled back at the look in his friend's eyes.

Sarah smiled slowly. She felt the rage that coursed through her veins like wildfire. She felt something overtake her, infused with her spirit. A primal instinct to make sure that what was hers stayed hers. Entranced by the feeling and still having a hold of Hoggle, she blinked out of sight.

* * *

"Sarah, are you ready to go...Sarah?" Richard opened his daughter's door to see his daughter gone and a shower of glitter in the air. Richard growled. "Damn, she found her way."

Storming down the stairs, he rushed past Karen to where Toby stood, "What's the rush dear?"

Turning to her, he scowled, "Sarah's in the underground. Come on, we have to go find her."

Karen's eyes widened as she sighed exasperatedly, "You should have told her long ago about us, her mother, and the underground. She could be anywhere! Avalon is a vast place! Where..."

"Are you telling me that we are fae?"

Karen and Richard whirled around to face their son, "What do you know about that?"

Nine year old Toby grinned, "I know that I know where she is... If she's anywhere in Avalon, that is." He said smartly. Now everything was making sense, his memories of his time there when he was a babe.

"Well, where is she?" His parents asked impatiently.

He grinned impishly, "The Labyrinth, where else?"

* * *

Hoggle watched as Sarah seemed to move as if in a trance. He tried speaking to her but it was as if she couldn't hear him. Sarah's entire being seemed to glow with a soft warm light.

They had arrived at the beginning of the Labyrinth and within an hour and a half she was almost to the castle. It was as if the labyrinth was guiding her to where she wanted to go or maybe it was just that she just knew which way to go. He didn't know what was happening and he didn't get all that magick stuff so all he could do at this point was follow and help, should she need it. He may be a coward but he refused to leave his best friend. He sighed. _'Why were women so much trouble?'_

When they got to the hedge maze part of the labyrinth he became very cautious. Something wasn't right, He knew about the anti-magick magic that surrounded the maze, once in, not even Jareth could get them out. He was about to stop her but it was too late. She had already gone inside and started to sing.

Hoggle gave a cry as he moved to get her back to safety but the floor dropped out from beneath him and he landed in a dark oubliette.

'Damn labyrinth!'

* * *

Jareth sighed for the hundredth time. Looking around, he would have been in awe at what he saw. Flower petals fell from the sky to the ground, all different sorts. A gentle breeze ruffled his wild hair and ribbons were on every branch of every tree. Truly his gardens were beautiful, and he felt a certain sense of pride at the true beauty of his kingdom. Looking up, he heard the beginning music signaling the end of his life. He had hope to be taking this step with his precious but no one not even he could ignore his father's orders.

The woman his father was sticking him with was very sweet. She had a gentle voice, beautiful copper hair, bright blue eyes, and soft golden skin. Kirlima was perfect and would make a good queen. He sighed again with longing. His queen… his queen was supposed to be Sarah.

"You look very handsome, my son"

Jareth turned to see his mother, High Queen Titiana, standing there in a gold and silver gown. Her sun lite hair fell like a golden waterfall down her back and stopped to caress her waist. She looked magnificent as always.

Jareth bowed his head in respect but refused to speak. Turning his head back toward his soon to be bride, he noticed that his father was making his way to the front. His old man gave him a grin and he returned it with the iciest glare he could muster. Oberon changed direction and headed his way. Stopping in front of him, Jareth had to look up to meet his tall father's blue eyes.

"Something you want to say, son?"

"Does my happiness mean so little to you?" Jareth growled, his eyes blazing with suppressed rage.

"I..."

"My Lord!"

Jareth and his father turned to the man running toward him. Jareth recognized him as Raidon, Kirlima's old lover. He watched as his father's eyes lit up at the sight of his old friend. Jareth feeling disgusted, vanishing into his Labyrinth. He needed to cool off and think.

* * *

Oberon watched his son go, turning to answer the questions his old friend had been firing at a rapid rate.

"Calm yourself, Raidon."

_"Is she...?"_

"Yes, she is here. She walks the labyrinth."

_"Where is..?"_

"The labyrinth."

Raidon took a deep breath and let it out with a sigh.

_"You are sure?"_

Oberon just laughed, "Please, old friend, it was pretty obvious. Now come, you have yet to introduce me to the rest of your family. We can catch up while we wait."

Raidon just nodded, now relieved.

* * *

Jareth reappeared in at the beginning hedge maze part of the labyrinth. It was the only place that you couldn't use magic to find someone. His father thought himself smart but Jareth was going to marry anyone tod...

Tilting his head to the side he could hear something coming from inside the hedge maze. Curious, he entered the maze to hear better when suddenly an odd feeling overcame him. As if in a trance his body started to move of its own accord. All he could do was listen to the music that was being sung, it was such a sad, beautiful voice.

_My face against the window pane_ _A tear for every drop of rain_

_I am so lonely and so sad_ _You're the reason that I'm feeling bad_ _I am so lonely and so sad_ _Living in a dream I've never had_

Sarah couldn't believe what was happening, her body was MOVING! She couldn't stop it. She knew what she was singing about though; it was how she felt on the inside since she left him... Jareth. Suddenly she could hear a voice echoing through the maze. It was a man's voice. He was singing back to her. Her heart leaped in joy. She knew that voice anywhere.

_My face against the window pane_ _A tear for every drop of rain_ _I'm living like already I have died_ _Have died_

Sarah wanted to cry when she heard him sing that. She never meant to hurt him like she did. She tried to put as much of her sorrow into her voice as she sang.

_Emptiness a present past_ _A silent scream to shatter glass_ _I have to go; it's time for me to fly_

_I am so lonely and so sad_ _You're the reason that I'm feeling bad_ _I am so lonely and so sad_ _Living in a dream I've never had_

Jareth wanted nothing more than to hold his precious queen. He could hear the tears in her voice as she sang. He walked frustrated because he wanted nothing more than to run to her and never let her go again.

_Who will care if I'm not here?_ _If suddenly I disappeared?_ _No one's gonna notice it at all_

Jareth was so damn frustrated. This had to be the work of the Labyrinth! He had arrived at the water fountain and his body stopped and stilled. He could move of his own accord again! He stood there waiting for Sarah, the sound of her voice growing closer.

_Dying flowers in my hand_ _I'm vanishing from where I stand_ _It isn't yet too late to get the truth_

Sarah sighed internally with relief. She turned the corner and there he stood, waiting for her. Suddenly she could move again. Walking closer, she stopped in front of him, close but not touching. She finished the song with a sad voice_._

_I am so lonely and so sad You're the reason that I'm feeling bad I am so lonely and so sad Living in a dream I've never had_

Jareth looked down at his precious queen. Now that she was here there was no way that he was letting her go again. Opening his arms, he pulled her into a dance while he started to sing softly with love shining in his eyes.

_There's such a sad love Deep in your eyes, a kind of pale jewel Opened and closed within your eyes I'll place the sky within your eyes_

As they danced Sarah felt a weight being lifted from her chest. She could feel that he meant every word. She started to sing the next verse with all the love reflected in her eyes and heart.

_There's such a fooled heart Beating so fast in search of new dreams A love that will last within your heart I'll place the moon within your heart_

Jareth stopped dancing for a minute to wipe away the tears that fell from his beloved's eyes. He couldn't bear to see her cry. After seeing her smile gently up at him, he started the dance again. This time he moved closer than before, feeling aroused to feel her supple body moving against his, ever so often brushing up against his manhood. He groaned as he mumbled.

_As the pain sweeps through Makes no sense for you Every thrill is gone Wasn't too much fun at all But I'll be there for you As the world falls down_

Sarah grinned at the feel of him pressing against her with slight urgency. She felt herself starting to grow wet with need as his piece prodded her every time he pulled her back to him. Oh how they danced so close, so slow. She felt like she wanted to die from the beauty of their movements. He was hers and she was damned if she was going to let him marry someone else. Turning to face him, she kissed him hard with all the passion she felt, then pulling away to see his stunned face she grinned as she sang her next part.

_I'll paint you mornings of gold I'll spin you Valentine evenings Though we're strangers 'til now We're choosing the path between the stars I'll leave my love between the stars_

He groaned as he felt her grind slowly up against him. She would be the death of him, he just knew it. He loved her. He knew what he was getting in for. She would never fear him. She would hardly ever obey him, but she did love him and that was all that mattered. Her will was as strong as his. He had known that from the beginning, but her fire was one of the things he loved most about her. With that thought in mind he finished their song.

_As the pain sweeps through_ _Makes no sense for you_ _Every thrill is gone_ _Wasn't too much fun at all_ _But I'll be there for you_ _As the world falls down_

Slowing to a stop, he kissed her softly on the lips as he teleported them to his bedroom and laid her gentle on his bed. Willing away her clothes, he covered her with his body and started to kiss her gently, passion flaring when she kissed him back with a fever that made him feel like he had been set on fire. He kissed a path down her chest and took one of her nipples and sucked. Feeling a pressure to dominate, he stamped it down. The last thing he wanted was to scare her. He didn't know how much experience she had.

That thought made him stop.

"Umm... Precious... How much...? That is..." Jareth stammered, unsure of how to get what he was trying to say out there.

Sarah growled in frustration as she sank her hands into his hair and pulled him close, "Would you shut up and kiss me!" She snarled.

With that, she yanked him down for another soul searing kiss. She willed away his clothes and they both gasped at the feel of skin; both on fire with the need to complete one another.

Jareth growled, letting his instincts take over. Sarah was already way ahead of him as she ground up into his manhood. She winked out of sight only to appear back on his bed a second later on all fours with her dripping pussy in front of his face. She moaned as she could feel his breath wafting over her hot slit.

Jareth, without even hesitating, launched an attack on her soaked clit. Grabbing her hips with his claws, he pierced her skin, drawing blood. Sarah screamed at the feel of pain mixing with pleasure. Oh, so much please. He licked and sucked his way down to her inner thigh where he bit down hard, drawing more blood. Sarah screamed as she came hard, wave after wave hit her; harder and harder until her arms couldn't hold her weight and she collapsed, her ass still high in the air.

The taste of her and her blood sent him into a frenzy. Grabbing her, he positioned himself at her entrance then without warning he grabbed a fist full of her hair and he shoved in hard and fast.

Sarah was sent over for the fourth time as she felt him rip her hymen and the pain plus the fullness of him. God, he was just so big. Jareth waited, feeling the break and cursed his stupidity. He could feel her squeezing him and she was just so damn tight. He was as still as he could be. He didn't was to hurt her any more then he already had.

Sarah was done with the waiting. Now that she had the appetizer, she was ready for the main course. She found that she liked his dominance over her. She slammed her hips back onto his dick and moaned as she felt herself twitching from the aftershocks from her previous climaxes.

Jareth growled as did this, Gods, was his woman TRYING to kill him. He couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed a fist full of her hair and forced her back into a submissive position while he pounded into her hard and fast. He thrust into her, listening with pride at her screams of ecstasy. He was going to fuck her so much that she wouldn't be able to walk the next morning. Grabbing her wrists, he held them behind her back and shoved even deeper into her.

Sarah screamed in a pleasurable haze. With this new position, he went even deeper inside her. She could feel every movement of his dick inside her and it was glorious. She could feel that he was getting ready to come and she quivered on the brink as well. When he did finally come, she felt his seed explode inside of her, sending her over and to the stars. She blacked out, unaware of anything else.

Jareth slumped over his precious queen. It was done. He felt their energies mix and he had been surprised to find out that she was half fae. Well, now full fae thanks to their mating. He yawned sleepily and grinned. His father wanted him to take a queen... Well, now he had one and he was damned if he was ever going to let her go again. Snuggling close to her, he wrapped her in his arms and she curled into his side with a contented smile on her face.

As he closed, his eyes he murmured, "As the world falls down."

* * *

Titiana was the first to feel the magic in the air. Looking at Kirlima, she grinned, "Well, my husband was right. With the help of the labyrinth, it worked."

Kirlima smirked, "You both always were sadists. Honestly..."

"You're looking well, Linda."

Kirlima glanced up to see her old husband. "You raised our daughter well," she grinned.

She was once human but she had fallen in love with Avalon. Where are Raidon, or Richard, now had loved the aboveground, he took her here once and this is where she had chosen to stay. It was nice that she and Raidon bared no ill will toward each other.

"I had help, of course. You remember Herohia and this is our son, Tobias, Toby for short."

Linda nodded to Karen, of course she remembered the woman, and she wasn't one to forget a friend. Smirking, she grabbed the woman and pulled her into a hug. "It is sooo good to see you!"

"Toby, you're a very handsome boy. Are you all staying below ground or are you going to go back?"

"As heir to my brother's throne I will be staying," he said in a firm voice. The nine year old glared at his parents, daring them to contradict him.

Raidon blanched, "When were you named heir?"

Toby shrugged, "Jareth sent that labyrinth book to Sarah in hopes that she would wish herself away, but when I was two she wished me away instead. Jareth liked me and sensed that I possessed magical capabilities and decided to name me his heir. He wasn't expecting Sarah to make it through the Labyrinth anyway."

Oberon, who was listening carefully, spoke up softly, "You remember all of that?"

Toby bowed low to the king, as the nine year old nodded solemnly, "Jareth was in love with her back then as well. I remember he did everything in his power to keep her here with him but she defied him and that really made him angry." Toby smirked at how enraged the king had been.

Oberon sighed, looking around at all the lovely wedding decorations that he had personally saw to. If his son was anything like him and of course he was, then he wouldn't be seeing hide nor hair of the two for at least a week. With a wave of his hand he restored the gardens back to their former glory.

Turning to his old friend, he clapped him on the back and said "Raidon, my friend how about a good stiff drink?"

Karen grinned at that and walked up to her husband and wrapped her arms around his neck, forcing him to bend close. She bit his ear gentle then discreetly licked his neck before disappearing in a shower of glitter and light.

Raidon grinned, "Sorry, my friend, but you've just been trumped," with that he disappeared from sight.

* * *

A/N: Well that's it for this One-shot. Hope you liked it and please review. It lets me know that you liked it and that I did well. Thanks for reading and enjoy my other stories as well. ^_^


End file.
